Once Upon a Time
by tragedymaster01
Summary: Boris was exiled from the good kingdom. Fire and ice princes, Kai and Tala, are destined to marry the other princesses. But what happens when Boris captures the two princesses? Kai and Tala must go on journey to save them. Mainly, Tala/OC lots of Kai/Hil
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there lived two main kingdoms, one evil and one good. Lord Boris and Lady Andrea ruled the evil kingdom, isolated from the other. The good kingdom was split into two halves, a king and a queen ruling each. Both kings were good friends, and married beautiful, worthy wives. The left side was ruled by King Richard and Queen Elizabeth, and the other by King Torrance and Queen Arianne. Years went by as the kingdom prospered, and Boris seethed silently in his fortress. 'One day,' he vowed, 'One day I will make you all pay!' they had a son who had eyes as green as the forest. Two years later, the left half was gifted with two baby boys, one with blue eyes as cold as ice, and the other with crimson eyes as fierce as the flame. They were the Ice and Fire princes. On the other side of the kingdom, two baby girls were born, one with red eyes as shiny as a ruby, and the other with dark eyes as beautiful as a sapphire. There were known as the Fire and Ice princesses. For some random reason, the Fire Princess was destined to marry the Ice Prince, and the Ice Princess to the Fire Prince. But that was not for a long time to come, for the children had to grow up first…

Sixteen years later…

"Kai! You have to go now!"

Tala Ivanov, aka the Ice Prince, was waiting impatiently for his younger brother. The crimson-eyed teen stomped down the castle stairs and sighed, running a hand through his dual colored hair.

"Ok, which princess do I have to rescue now?" the Fire Prince asked.

"Um, a princess called Mariah, I think." Kai groaned.

"Oh great. That's the third time this week. She probably broke a teacup or something."

Tala stifled a snigger and pointed towards the huge window made of multi-colored glass. Kai saw a shiny silver Lexus convertible waiting for him and grunted. "Off you go, lil bro!" Tala waved him away cheerfully as the blunette started the ignition and drove away.

Meanwhile…

"Tyson! Give that back!" Max yelled as his best friend snatched away his wand.

"Ahem, that's P_rince_ Tyson to you."

"To hell with the prince stuff. Just give it back or else I'll turn you into a rabbit."

The younger blond glowered at the young, soon-to-be prince and stalked off, mumbling curses under his breath. Tyson chortled as a path of demented daisies sprung up behind the young sorcerer.

Meanwhile…

Queen Arianne waved the servant in, smiling kindly.

"Yes, Heidi?"

"Um, your majesty, the mighty King Richard has hosted a huge ball in celebration of another year of peace. Here is the invitation."

"Ah, thank you. You are excused."

The girl bowed and dashed off.

Kai growled angrily as Mariah poured yet another cup of sweet tea for him.

"And then Rick was all like mad at Kevin for ditching him, but Kevin was already going out with Emily, and then-"

The prince decided then to leave before his head blew up from Mariah's boring stories. Shaking his head, he sped past the 'bridge of impending doom', the 'giant's lair', and 'the tallest mountain in the land', and arrived at his castle sweet castle.

"Was it a waste of time?" the icy eyed boy inquired. Kai nodded, locking the car doors, and stomped into his room. Tala shook his head at the younger teens behavior and went to play Halo on the Xbox.

Meanwhile…

Max waved his wand around, therefore creating a hurricane of purple fish, green rabbits, and two-headed cats.

"Maxy! Stop fooling around and get back in here!"

His mother, Queen Alessandria, yelled at her son from the seventieth story window, brandishing a heavy diamond necklace. Max sighed, and with a wave of his wand, dissolved all of the strange creatures.

Me: sorry for the bad ending. Please leave a review and tell me if I should continue this story. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

(Samara P.O.V.)

I'm not your average, sweet, lovely soon-to-be-ruler-of-half-a-kingdom princess like my sister, the fire princess Hilary. I mean, she loves dresses, especially pink ones, and her favorite animal is a bunny. She would rather have tea and cookies than ever look at a sword, and the sight of blood made her faint.

I, on the other hand, the ice princess, would never be caught in a dress. My favorite animal is a wolf-considering that I have one for a pet. I love to fight, and my signature piece of clothing is combat boots. Right now, Hilary was having tea in the castle with my mother. And as for me?

I was in the forest, running as fast as I could. A dagger in each hand and my wolf Aquarius by my side, I was chasing after a bunny. Specifically my sister's bunny, Mr. Noodles. He was darting in and out of the thicket, dodging sharp thorns and tangled roots. I flipped over one tree, ducked as a gnarled branch swung overhead, and leaped clean over a stream. Catching my breath, I looked to the right and grinned in satisfaction. My wolf had caught the rabbit by the fur around its neck.

"WHY ME! WHY NOT HIM?"

Kai was in a mood.

Well, that's an understatement. Kai was on a rampage, tearing up his papers and shredding his price clothes. Tala snickered as he threw the crown at his father feet.

"Why do I have to rescue her? I already went on a mission today?"

Tala rolled his eyes and proceeded to kicking the boy out of the castle.

"Don't scare her with your ugly face!" he called, grinning.

Kai held up his finger as he slammed the silver car door shut and drove away.

"Oh! Prince Kai!" I heard my sisters' cry through my soundproof walls, and smiled to myself. Kai was in for a shocker.

I slipped on my combat boots and called my wolf to follow me. I stealthily streaked out of my room and downstairs where the two were. Peeking around the corner, I sighed sadly as I saw Hilary smiling fondly at the fire prince Kai, who gave her a small smile in return. He was quite good-looking, which was a good thing because I was going to have to marry him soon. Standing a little ways off was his brother, the ice prince Tala. He was wearing an annoyed expression, and his icy blue eyes were locked on the couple. Of course, no prince ever rescued me, because I was…well, too tomboyish. Not girly enough. Plus, Hils had tons of friends, while I was a loner, typical. No one wanted to be friends with a freak. I was lost in though, a sad expression on my face as Tala suddenly noticed me. He locked eyes with me, his icy eyes piercing through mine. Snapping back to reality, I gave my head a little shake and slid a cool expression onto my face as Tala and Kai bowed slightly.

"Samara, ice princess."

They both gave me identical looks of curiosity, as Hilary sneered, "Oh don't waste your time on her She isn't worth it."

"And _I_ though Kai would be happy that I saved him from the wicked witch of the west."

I snapped back. Suddenly, a servant walked in.

"Um, your majesty-"

"Sam is fine."

"Right, Sam, um, your pet has escaped again." She disappeared along with my sister. I swore loudly, glaring at the swinging door. I realized Tala and Kai were still there, and apologized.

"Um, sorry but I have to go find my pet."

"A unicorn? A bunny? A horse?" Kai smirked. Tala elbowed him, and he stopped. I sighed.

"Everyone loves to make fun of me. No, stupid, a wolf. Now, excuse me."

I sent Kai a glare, bowed in Tala's direction, and called softly, "Ice path."

A path of frost formed, leading me to my wolf. Both boys gasped as ice skates melted onto my feet. I skidded forward, as fast as a gust of wind. In a second, I was gone, the ice path vanishing as I moved faster and faster. Tears started to fall down my cheeks as I recalled my sisters' cruel remark and how Kai had laughed at me. Even my future husband thought I was a failure. A freak. I hated it when people were cruel to me for no reason.

It stung.

A lot.

"Is the plan ready to be carried out?"

Boris snapped at his servant. She nodded and hastily handed him a sketchbook. He smirked as he flipped though the pages.

"They will be sorry they ever rejected me!"

Boris threw his head back and let out a mad laugh. As if on cue, lightning flashed outside, outlining his large form.

"Tyson! Come help me with the chores!" Hiro called, groaning as he lifted a heavy block form the doorway.

"What's that?"

Tyson asked his older brother. Hiro snorted and tossed him the gilded invitation. Tyson's brown eyes went wide with wonder as he exclaimed, "A ball? Sweet! Wonder if Max is going?"

The younger teen dashed off, leaving his brother spewing curses as he was left with the chores.

"I guess that's what you get when you're the oldest." He muttered, turning back to the giant slab of marble.

"I don't get it. Why is she like that?"

Kai snarled, giving his older brother a death glare.

"I mean, I have to marry her! So why isn't she normal."

"Stop it." The sharpness of the wolf's voice surprised the crimson-eyed teen.

"When-when I looked into her eyes…they were filled with such pain and hate. And the way her sister treated her…" Tala shook his head.

"I guess that…. she is kind of cool. A pet wolf? And that ice trail was impressive…." Tala smirked as his brother trailed off, lost in thought.

I was racing though the forest at top speed, tears blurring my eyesight as I blinding tripped over stray branches and leaped over thick bushes. Suddenly, I collided with something heavy and fell back, hitting my leg on a jagged rock. My head snapped upward as I looked up into a pair of forest green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I present to u…. the next chapter!

Kai: Sam-Chan does not own beyblade, or else I would be with Tyson. *Shudders*

Tyson: hey, what's wrong with me?

Me: nothing.

Kai: everything.

Tyson: *Sulks in a corner*

My head slammed backwards into a tree and my eyes flashed in fear as I looked up into the son of Boris's eyes.

"Sorry about that. I'm Brooklyn."

My head spun as I nodded silently.

"I know you're probably going to run away. They always do."

He sighed, sitting next to me. Usually, I could feel whether people were good or not, and Brooklyn proved to be fine.

"I'm…Sam."

I answered, smiling faintly.

"I hate having an evil father…. and he expects me to be evil just like him."

I stayed silently, mulling over this in my head, then whispered, "I think you're pretty cool. But I have to go. My… sister is coming."

Brooklyn waved, and then started to walk off in the opposite direction just as Hilary rushed up. Her eyes were wide with fear as fell to her knees.

"Hilary? What's wrong? HILS!"

"Boris-attacking-danger-" she choked out. My eyes narrowed as I propped her up and called, "Aquarius, transport!"

In a flash, I was outside the castle doors, next to my mom. My hearty clenched n fear as I set Hilary down and turned to face the hundreds of warriors approaching. They were all armed with arrows and swords, and had heavy black armor. I unsheathed my two daggers and yelled, "For the kingdom!" as I dashed into battle.

I flipped and kicked, dodged and ducked, slashed and stabbed until a section of the warriors were down. I moved to the next block, slashing at anything that got into my way. Suddenly, a warrior cut my leg, leaving a long wound. Blood spilled out of the cut, but I ignored the pain and kept on fighting. This was where I felt like myself, this is where I belonged.

"Samara! My baby, you'll get hurt! Come back!"

Despite the situation, I had to roll my eyes as I kicked a gut in the balls. Really? I could handle myself just fine, thank you very much! Why didn't Brooklyn tell me about this? Maybe it was a trap, to distract me? Oh well. Right know, all the warriors had been defeated. I smiled triumphantly as I examined a gash on my leg. It was about seven inches long, still oozing blood.

"What were you thinking? You could've been killed!"

My mother hissed, pushing me hard. Tears fell down her face as I my father rushed up.

"What happened here?"

"Your daughter tried to kill them all!"

My mother told him, nostrils flaring. His eyes widened as he stared around at all the fallen men.

"You're supposed to be protected, not fighting!"

Of course, that when Tala and Kai, along with their parents, ran up to us.

"What happened here?"

Kai and Tala stared at my gash, eyes wide.

"You-you disrespectful, horrible little girl! You-you are a little princess."

But I had had enough. My eyes flared with anger and ice began to swirl around me as I snapped, "I just defeated all the warriors, and all you can do is-"

"She defeated all the men?"

the other king looked horrified.

"That's against the rules! She isn't worthy to marry my son!"

Tears began to fall down my face as I spat, "I wish I never saw any of you again! Aquarius, transport!"

"NO!" Hilary screeched as I disappeared in a flash of silver.

Me: sorry if its short, please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: haylo, people! I am back with another chapter. And yes, this is an AU (no beyblading, just the characters). Enjoy!

"YOU WILL WEAR THIS DRESS OR GO NAKED UNDERSTAND?"

I flinched as my mother screamed at me to wear my dress.

"Fine."

I muttered, snatching the bag from her and stalking back to my room.

Wait, lets back up here.

After that whole, you-are-a-worthless-piece-of-rubbish-and-running-off-into-the-woods scene, I was grounded for some time. Also know as an hour and sixteen minutes. And then, three weeks later, I had to get ready for the ball. I would rather eat a sloth, get hit by a galloping horse, or fling myself of the tallest mountain in the land than go to a ball, but I had no choice because my mother threatened to lock up Aquarius is I didn't go. So here I was, staring at the dress in front of me. Most girls would die of happiness if they got to wear this dress, but I would rather die of horror. Thank the gods it wasn't pink, but a dark, shimmery blue skirt that matched my eyes. With multiple layers of silky blue fabric and lined with sparkling gems, my dress weighed a lot. Almost as much as me.

Along with it was a set of jewelry, shoes, makeup, and of course-my crown. The set included delicate silver earrings and a beautiful sapphire necklace, I was starting to get the feeling this entire outfit weighed more than I and Hilary combined. The shoes were silver heels laid with dark blue stones. After taking a shower, drying my long black hair and then straightening it, I slipped into the dress and applied my makeup. I fastened my earrings and looped the necklace around my neck. Lastly, I looked at my crown. It was delicate yet strong looking, inlaid with precisely seven sapphires on each silver piece of the ornament. Carefully, I picked it up and set it upon my head. Taking a glance in my tall golden mirror, I was perplexed by what I saw. Instead of the unpopular, freaky girl, I had been transformed into the splitting image of a perfect princess-an Ice Princess.

I hastily walked down the steps, my heels clicking as I descended, and poked my head into the living room. My family was assembled around the heavy glass table, everyone looking nervous. My sister was dressed in a blood red dress with a low collar and ruby accessories. My mother was wearing a soft golden dress, and her crown was light and gold. My father had on a black suit with a golden tie, and his crown was bronze and very, very heavy. My mother smiled at me when I slowly walked into the room, saying, "You look marvelous darling! Now, lets go!"

When we got to the castle doors, my mother smoothes down her elegant curls and said, "Now, act like young ladies, because this is a very large event. All the lords and ladies were invited, and we are the guests of honor."

As soon as we walked in, everyone turned to us and bowed. All the teen boys were whispering and pointing at us, but mostly Hilary because of her dress color. I blended with my father, my gown being navy blue. Sighing softly, I looked straight ahead and had to bite the inside of my cheek from blushing. Tala and Kai were looking extremely hot.

Kai had a grey tux and a light red tie. The usual blue marks on his face were gone, giving him a look of maturity. Tala was wearing a dark blue; almost black suit and a smooth blue tie. My mother dismissed us, and I quickly sat at a table adorned with silky table clothes and swallowed as a boy walked up to me. "Hey icy! Why don't you and I talk over the bar over there?" I smiled sweetly at him and jabbed my heel into his shin. He squealed in pain and limped away as Tala walked up to me. I gulped and looked up into his icy blue eyes.

"Samara."

He bowed, and I copied, mumbling, "Tala."

He smiled at me, and I felt my cheeks heat up. Wait a second. I'm supposed to be madly in love with Kai, not crush on Tala.

"Can I sit?"

I nodded, and he pulled up a chair, sat down, and glanced at me with an amused expression.

"You probably think I'm a stalker or something, but in truth, Kai's ticked off today and ignoring you." My face fell slightly, but I shrugged.

"I didn't think you were a stalker. At least someone wants to talk to me."

"Why wouldn't they want to talk to a beautiful, young princess?"

A deep red blush stole across my cheeks as I looked down at the table, running a hand though the pearly stands of silk.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that, but its true."

I looked up and have him a small smile as some slow music started up. Tala looked at a couple dancing some feet away, and smirked.

"Looks like Kai and my future wife are having a great time." I loomed up and grinned when I saw Kai kiss Hilary's hand.

"While they are busy, and if you don't mind, do you want to dance?"

"I'm a horrible dancer, but if you want to take a chance then id love to."

"And lets stop talking in a royal manner, and just be ourselves."

"Excellent idea, Prince Ivanov."

"Why thank you, Princess."

I took his outstretched hand and he led me to the dance floor as a slow, soulful melody started to play. He put one arm around my waist, and I clasped the other firmly. We began to sway to the beat, each avoiding the others eyes until I finally cast him a glance. To my surprise, he was staring straight at me, head tilted slightly to the right as he studied my face.

"See something you like?" a small smirk played over my lips as his cheeks flushed a light pink.

"I-I-whatever."

I gave him a half grin as the song ended, and he led me back to our table.

"Sweet! This food rocks!" Tyson exclaimed, gulping down another fancy egg-thing as his older brother looked upon the ice princess and Tala with jealousy.

"Look, bro, I know you like her, but she's destined to marry either Kai or Tala."

"Prince Tala and Prince Kai, Ty."

The brown-eyed boy frowned, but then his eyes lit up as Max trotted up to him, a plate in his hand.

And-surprise, surprise, - it was loaded with candy.

"Really dude? You're going to get a sugar rush."

"Oh, I know."

Tyson shuddered slightly as the sweet blonde laughed evilly, earning him strange looks from a green-eyed boy. He was shorter than Max, with a weird, cross symbol on his forehead and short red hair.

"Hey! Aren't you that water prince?"

Tala led me back to our table, and I sat down elegantly as the salad was served.

"So, Samara," Tala said as I chewed a piece of lettuce, "tell me a little bit about yourself."

I swallowed and replied, "Ok, first off, call me Sam, and second, why do you want to know anything abut me? I'm marked as the freak, the weirdo, the once who shouldn't be royalty.

"Well, I think you're pretty interesting. So, what do you do in your free time?"

Me: well, hope u like it and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: thankies to my reviewers! Sorry if Daichi is OC, he'll be more like himself later on in the story. So I present to u, the next addition!

Boris was very, very pleased, which was bad for his me. I, being the faithful son I was, was supposed to activate a switch that would capture both the Ice and Fire princesses. And after that talk with Samara, I was _not_ looking forward to it. The plan was to capture the two girls, then force the kings to give up their power and land to Boris. After that, he would force one of the princesses to marry me, so that my father was the official ruler of Beytopia (I know its lame, I improvised here!). But what could I do?

(Samar P.O.V.)

Hilary and Kai were both sitting at a table, each avoiding the others eyes. Finally, the brunette raised her head and said softly, "Why aren't you with my sister?" Kai raised an eyebrow and replied coolly, "Why? Have you gotten bored of me? Or are you jealous that your future husband is flirting with my wife?" Hilary glared at the teen boy and stood up.

Across the huge room…

"Kai hates going to save the helpless damsels in distress, and I don't exactly fancy that either. But, you know, if it was you, I wouldn't mind."

Tala smirked at me, his icy eyes sparkling with humor, and took a sip of his coke. I flushed and started at the table, fiddling with the ends. Suddenly, something told me to look up, and my head snapped upwards. Hilary was stalking away from a table where Kai was sitting, and tears were in her eyes. I narrowed my dark eyes and stood up, my hands curling into fists. Tala stared at me in confusion, but I snapped, "Wait. I have to do something."

"You're a…a…. a- gorilla?"

Tyson, Max, and Daichi were playing charades in a corner of the elegant ballroom. Max was acting something out while Tyson and Daichi guessed. He pretended to beat his chest and then swing form vine to vine.

"Um, er-oh! I know! A monkey!"

Max nodded as Daichi grinned triumphantly. Tyson pouted, sending the small boy a glare.

"I demand a rematch!"

"Sorry, pretty boy, but you just aren't good enough."

This caused a small fight to break out.

Back to me…

I pulled Hilary into a nearby room, slamming the door behind us.

"What did that insolent b*stard do to you?"

"He-he just said that I wasn't worthy of his time…"

Anger spread trough my body like a blossoming flower as I stood up and opened up the door. But someone reached it before I did I looked up into a pair of cold black eyes and screamed.

Me: ooh, cliffhanger! If u guys would guess who it was in ur reviews, ill give u a~well, depends on what u want! So plez do! Lave a review and guess who the person is and I'll give u~something that u want! Peace out!


	6. Chapter 6

Sneering down at me was none other than Boris. I let out a strangled scream as I stepped back, my eyes wide in fear. I stared at the gun, five inches from my heart as I found the courage to speak.

"G-get away!"

Smirking, he grabbed my chin and pulled my face closer to his.

"Oh, but sweet princess, I'm afraid I cant. You see, I—OW!"

My sister had thrown a chair at the Supreme Lord of Darkness.

Bloody brilliant.

At that point, I punched Boris in the stomach as hard as I could, grabbed Hilary's hand, and raced out of there.

Before I tell you what happens next, here are a few things you should keep in mind:

One: it is very hard to run in four-inch high heels

Two: it is very hard to run in four-inch high heels with an evil man chasing after you

Three: you start to regret eating that delicious rib that might burst from your mouth any second now

As these thoughts flashed through my head, I rounded the corner—and screamed.

Knights in pure black armor were slicing through chairs and tables, not caring if they hit someone.

The main banner was ton and ripped, blood dripping for its corners. Both kings were fighting hard, but they surrendered when they knew they were surrounded.

The queens were kneeling, terrified expressions etched on their faces.

But worst of all, I could see Kai and Tala still fighting, knowing thy were going to die.

Someone grabbed me as Boris bellowed, "SILENCE!"

The guests that hadn't been wounded stared at Hilary and me with terrified expressions. Both princes lowered their swords as they stared at us.

Tala locked eyes with me, and I could see panic flare in those icy blue orbs.

"You fought well, but the battle has been lost." Boris gestured all around him.

"Your people are broken. Your hall is ruined. And your princesses are mine!" he shoved my sister and me forward; pressing a button on a remote he conjured from thin air (or at least it seemed).

Two cages sprung up, locking us in. I rattled the bars but screeched in pain as a horrible shock rippled though my body.

The stupid bars were electric.

"Hilary!"  
>"Samara!"<p>

Both princes charged forward, but the evil lord wasn't done.

Laughing evilly, he pressed another button as we began to sink into the floors. A chasm had opened up, and my eyes widened as my cage began to slip.

Tala lunged forward, grabbing the bars.

For a split second, soft blue met dark sapphire.

And then my cage spiraled down the gap.

Me: review! And sorry for the long wait!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I hope you guys enjoy!

Tala couldn't believe it.

Sam had just sunk though the chasm, and he could do nothing.

"NO!" he yelled, panic flaring in his blue orbs.

He growled as he glared at Boris.

"You're going to pay for this. Mark my words." The redhead spat, fury blazing dangerously in his eyes. Kai was giving him an icy look, his hands balled in fists.

Laughing evilly, Boris and his soldiers rushed away.

Everyone let them, their loss of the princesses too great to be described with sorrow.

"We must go on a quest. Any volunteers?" Kai asked.

Surprisingly, three boys stepped forward.

One had short red hair and fierce green eyes; another had blond hair and blue eyes; and the last one had dark blue hair and a baseball cap.

"We all know how to fight, and the risk that must be taken. I am Tyson Granger, Dragon Prince." Said the blunette, his dark brown eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yes! I am a young sorcerer—Max Tate," the blonde piped up eagerly.

"And I'm Daichi Sumeragi, hopping on the bandwagon." The last boy stated.

Tala nodded, approving of the boys.

"Then let's start."

I was falling, falling so fast and so far that I couldn't hear my screams.

Wind rushed though my hair, lifting it so it was straight up. My cage clanged and spun as it hit the sides of the walls.

I could barely hear a deep roaring, somewhere below me, but I blacked out when my prison did a 360 spin and hit the ground.

When I came to my senses, I realized I was still trapped in the cage. Groaning, I rubbed my head and slowly sat up, taking in my surroundings.

My cage was pressed against a stonewall; shadows danced along the cold iron bars as I leaned against the bars.

I was trapped, horribly trapped, and I was sure no one knew where to find us. Craning my neck, I couldn't see Hilary, and my heart sank.

I remembered when my gaze locked onto Tala's, and tears cascading down my cheeks as I realized I really did like him. My crown slipped off my head and fell to the floor with a loud clunk.

And I was probably never going to see him again.

(Hilary P.O.V.)

My dress was ripped, my crown was split in two, and I was sure I was going to die.

"Please, oh please, anyone, someone!" I whispered frantically. I wished my sister were here.

I would never admit it, but I had envied her. Her rebellious streak—her cool attitude, her refusal at dresses and princess stuff, her pet wolf and her combat boots were all so—I don't know, different.

So unlike a princess, and I liked it.

But I was so jealous that I was mean to her. I had hurt her, and we both knew it.

Tears fell down my cheeks as I prayed for a miracle, to be rescued.

And then I heard the yelling.

(Brooklyn P.O.V.)

I was in such terrible pain it felt like I was on fire. I was screaming, yelling, crying out for so long that my voice vanished.

I had ruined part of Boris's plan. He had wanted the girls to lose a lot of blood before they sank down so the people would be scared and give in to his rule.

But when Brooklyn tampered with the electricity, that plan was ruined. He couldn't stand to see the innocent princesses hurt when they hadn't done anything.

It was just wrong.

Evil, wrong and cruel.

Me: hit the review button! You know you want to!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N hey guys! If you can guess the mysterious P.O.V., then…well, just guess!

Call me crazy, but I really wanted to go on this quest.

I really liked the ice princess, and was determined to make her mine!

My plan was simple—wait until that jerk Tala left, ask her to dance, and then kiss her.

Not necessarily in that order.

But my plan was ruined when she fell down a giant gaping whole.

So…I was stuck…unless I went on this quest. Sadly, three boys had already been chosen.

But I will go, whether they want me to or not.

(Boris P.O.V.)

"Dam my stupid son!" I growled as I typed a few figures into my computer. The intensity of the keys increased, and my mouth twisted into a sickening smile.

They should all feel pain. They don't realize I'm a threat.

"But they will be proven wrong!"

"Sir, please stop giving yourself evil pep talks. It disturbs the sound of your poor son screaming in terrible pain."

"Sorry, Hilda."

Meanwhile…

I slapped the young teen across the face as hard as I could. He stumbled back, glaring at me.

"You stupid girl! Someone, help me subdue Samara!"

I smirked at him.

"Can't tie up a poor little princess?"

He growled at me as three men rushed down the hallway. I collapsed to the floor, pretending to cry.

"S-stop it! Please, j-just don't hurt me!" my muffled sobs (totally fake) echoed off the cavern walls. The three men looked skeptically at the young boy, who sputtered excuses.

"B-but she—slapped me—I—" I burst out laughing, rising to my feet with an evil (and slightly sadistic) smile.

A silver flash, the clinging of bars hitting the floor lightly, the thud of three motionless bodies dropping –and the sound of one totally awesome, really cool, an super hot girl making her way to find her sister.

R&R please!

sam1


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N sorry for the SUPER LONG wait guys, and I hope you like! R&R!**

(Hiro P.O.V.)

I wanted the ice princess.

She was beautiful, and she was going to be mine.

But those wretched little brats went on this quest instead of me!

Ugh, how I hated this!

But I had a plan, a very ingenious plan if I do say so myself.

And then Samara would be all mines!

(Samara P.O.V.)

Getting out of the cage was pretty easy. I mean, all I had to do was knock out the guards, steal the key, unlock my cage, and get away without anyone hearing me cussing at the rusty lock or the loud alarms blaring at top volume in every room!

Ok, never mind. I admit it was pretty hard. The guards weren't as dumb as I expected, and the key was hard to reach. Eventually, the guard went on a lunch break, and I snatched the key, opened the lock, and was home free!

If, home free, in fact, was a dead end.

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath, grabbing the torn fabric of my once beautiful sapphire dress and pulling it up so I didn't trip on it.

I was glad I had remembered to change into combat boots! In your face, mother! Now, once I found Hilary, I was outta here!

**High up in the mountains…**

"Tyson! Hurry up!" Tala turned back, sighing as Daichi yelled at the bluenette.

"Calm it, kid." He told him, pushing the young redhead ahead of him.

"It's not that far, Kai! Come on!" the blonde happily skipped up the narrow flight of stairs, smiling brightly.

It had been a day and 5 hours, and the five boys had woken up three hours ago. They were hiking up the mountain that led into Boris's territory.

The sun was high up in the sky, and all five were exhausted and hot already.

"I'm coming." Kai growled softly, trudging up behind Max.

"Haha, Tyson can't catch me!" Daichi laughed at Tyson, running up the steps.

"Hey! Watch it!" Tala snapped; the emerald-eyed boy had almost knocked him off the mountain.

Kai glanced down the edge of the cliff, and mentally gulped. They were over 400 feet above the ground. If one of them fell…

"I bet I can!" Tyson raced after him, tripping on a stone but continuing until all that was left of him was a cloud of dust, rising into the air.

Coughing on the dust, Tala cursed at both boys; they acted like little kids.

"Here, Prince Tala." Max handed the aqua-eyed teen a canteen of water, his blue eyes shining.

Tala smiled a little; this kid was so adorable and sweet.

"Call me Tala. And thanks." Tipping his head back, he took a swig and gave it back to him.

After Max put it away, Kai shouted at the other boys.

"Tyson! Daichi! Come back!"

Of course, neither of them listened, and Kai cussed.

"Oi! Move you're a—"

"Shhh!" Kai hissed suddenly, and Tala stopped.

The princes both fell silent—but could hear nothing.

"Oh no…" Tala muttered, looking down.

Kai looked as well, and groaned loudly, closing his eyes. The boys had gone to the worst place possible…

The two boys had disappeared, but where had they gone, you may ask?

To the Metal Dragon's lair.

**Review. I will love you forever!**

**~sampayne xx**


End file.
